High School Horror
by Adirana Alves
Summary: The highschool musical gang go to an island for the biggest Halloween party of the year. But, things go wrong when the power fails and people go missing. The gang is forced to put their survival skills to the test if they want to survive. Troypay Troyella
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**The Biggest Halloween Party of the year**

_A dozen kids dancing around, drinking, and having fun_

_Sharpay Performing a Gwen Stefani song_

**All harmless fun until…**

_The lights suddenly go out_

_The gang split up on floors to look for a power generator_

**…People start disappearing…**

_Large figure pulling along a cheerleader's unconscious body_

**... And when People try to leave…**

"The door is locked!" _Gabriella__ and Taylor ramming their shoulders into the door_

_Sharpay and Zeke trying to open a window in the kitchen_

_Chad and Troy on a balcony looking for a way to climb down_

**…The Killer comes to play…**

_Large figure running a knife through the throat of an unsuspecting victim_

**…And When the Killer is finally revealed…**

_The figure stepping out of the darkness_

**…Someone gets the shock of their life…**

"Why?"

"For love."

**High School Horror**

**…Coming Soon…**

**Starring:**

Sharpay Evans - Troy Bolton

Martha Cox - Ryan Evans

Gabriella Montez - Zeke Baylor

Taylor Mckessie - Chad Danforth

Kelsi Mielsen - Jason Cross


	2. Chapter One: Boat Ride

**A/N: **There are couples but at the end of this fanfic some of them are changed

**Disclaimer:**I don't own High School Musical or any of the songs or people in this story

* * *

Chapter One: Boat Ride

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor rode along the small currents of the water, leading them in the direction of Party Island. Troy wrapped his muscular arm around Gabriella's shoulder and pulled her closer as the wind grew strong, wiping her mane of dark hair all around her. Chad did the same for Taylor who let out a low giggle and rested her head on one of his broad shoulders.

"I still don't know why couldn't wear couple's costumes," Gabriella mumbled in her Cinderella costume.

"Chad and I had already planned to be pirates for this year, it's our tradition," Troy said for the hundredth time. He brushed a lock of hair from her face and planted a warm kiss on her check, "Feel better?"

"A little," She answered him with a groggy voice.

"Hey, Taylor," Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah?" Taylor's voice answered from across from her.

"What does your costume look like?"

"Can't tell you until we get there," Taylor said with a laugh, winking at Chad. A wide grin spread across his face and he planted his lips on hers for a moment. As they pulled away Taylor looked flushed and she was gasping for breath fanning herself with her hand, "HOT!"

Chad chuckled and nodded in Troy's direction, "You know the plan for tonight?"

"Yeah," was all Troy said as the boat began to dock on the shore of the island. It wasn't a large boat, more like a rowboat but with a motor.

The guy manning the boat tied it to a small but tall post and helped them off and onto the dock. The island was about the size of a football field, maybe a little bigger and it was overflowed with trees. The only buildings or structures for that matter were the five story mansion where the party was taking place and a small tool shed behind it.

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad walked up the narrowed dirt path labeled with signs for the party. Pink sparkly signs decorated with the Evan's logo pink and turquoise balloons attached to every post marking an arrow, leading in the direction of the party.

Troy offered Gabriella his leather coat since the wind had picked up and the degrees were dropping by the second.

"Thanks," She smiled gladly taking the jacket from him and placing it around her almost frozen shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked behind Chad who was giving Taylor a piggy-back ride. Taylor was laughing beyond belief, oblivious to the deathly quiet forest surrounding them.

They came to a stop at the doorsteps of the mansion and looked up. Way too scary for Gabriella's taste, but modern-like. Before they could knock the door flung open and Ryan greeted them in a black tux with a cute pink flower.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Chad asked sarcastically, an evil smirk on his face, "00'7?"

"No, you but with a brain," Ryan answered quickly through gritted teeth.

"Ouch, style, quickness, and sting, triple points," Troy laughed, high-fiving Ryan. Ryan gave Chad a smirk and leads them into the ballroom (first floor) where the party was. The room was highly impressive. It looked really scary, dead bodies (fake) hanging from the ceiling, a few half open coffins, grave markers as table legs, and a large stage covered in what looked like dried blood. There were only about six other people there including Martha Cox, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Mielsen, and a girl and guy from the drama committee. But then they weren't including the three guys on stage with instruments.

"Are we early or something?" Gabriella asked Ryan, looking around the room for any people they might have missed.

"Or something," was all that came out of his mouth, "Sharpay had an exclusive guest list."

"Must have been very exclusive," Taylor grumbled starring at Gabriella.

"Don't worry guys," Troy said gleefully, "We can still have a party with the people we have here. Ryan do you have any CDs and a stereo system?"'

"Yeah, it's over here, in case the guest gets bored of the band." He walked over to a black linen clothed table and brought it over to them.

Chad flipped through a stack of CDs until he came upon a mix CD, "Pop this in Troy," he handed the CD over to Troy who quickly popped it in and waited as the Stereo read the CD.

* * *

**What will happen next?...seriously I have no idea but I will figure something out! What CD did Chad pick out. Read more to figure out…**

**Comment Please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Don't be too harsh, this is my first fanfic. **


	3. Chapter Two: Sharpay's Performance

**A/N:** This may just be a Troypay…you never know (hehehe). I just watched The Hills have Eyes 2, Hostile 2, and Black X-Mas, new scary inspiration and ideas for this story! I do not own High School Musical or the songs used in this fanfic. sob

(Flashback)

_Troy popped the CD into the stereo and waited as is read the disc._

Chapter Two: Sharpay's Performance

The CD finally began to play; the first song was 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All-American Rejects.

_Let me know that I've done wrong__When I've known this all along__I go around a time or two__Just to waste my time with you_

"My I have this dance?" Troy asked Gabriella, extending his hand out toward her for her to take. She blushed like a crimson fox and accepted it.

"You may," She giggled as he pulled her toward him, her mane of dark hair flowing neatly behind her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy rested his hands on her waist and they danced slowly, Chad and Taylor, reveling to Chad her smoking red Elektra Halloween costume ,slow danced beside them, Taylor's head resting on Chad's shoulder. [Ah, how cute!

_Tell me all that you've thrown away__Find out games you don't wanna play__You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret __(Dirty little secret) __Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret __(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) __My dirty little secret_

Kelsi and Jason joined the group, putting arms length space between them, her hands resting on his shoulders, his hands slightly above her waist.

"Where's Sharpay?" Kelsi asked as they danced past Gabriella and Troy, who were gazing into each other's eyes affectionately. As if on cue the lights slightly dimmed down and a spotlight appeared on the staged. Sharpay was standing under it with a mic-stand in front of her. The song had suddenly screeched to a halt and the three band members began to play a familiar beat, belonging to Gwen Stefani's song 'What you waiting for?'.

Sharpay wore a black strapless satin silk mini-dress with velvet black panels and a pair of scarlet red six inch heel chandelier chain stiletto pumps. Her long blonde hair had a neat layered look and looked gorgeous against her sudden golden complexion (tan…I guess). She suddenly began to sing:

_What an amazing time_

_What a family_

_How did the years go by_

_Now it's only me_

The band picked up and the song became for lively. The song began to sound like the type of music Sharpay detested.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car_

_A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake_

_What if they say that you're a climber_

_Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone_

_Who really cares, cause it's your life_

_You never know, it could be great_

_Take a chance cause you might grow_

_Oh, ah, oh_

The other guests began to dance wildly, like they were at a rave, colorful rays of lights flashed all around and Sharpay was throwing out some hot dance moves.

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

Troy was completely amazed by Sharpay's sudden new style of music. She was no longer singing like a dumb pop star…more like a cool singer…kind of like Gwen. Gabriella was stiff in his arms, and Taylor looked at her every two seconds for a reaction. Chad was just enjoying the song, bobbing up and down with the other guest. Ryan stood beside the stage, watching Gabriella, and as their eyes met, a smile grew on her face and Ryan replied with a nod.

_Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself_

_You know it all by heart_

_Why are you standing in one place_

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish_

_Your moment will run out_

_Cause of your sex chromosome_

_I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)_

_Life is short, you're capable_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_(Uh-huh, hu-huh)_

_Look at your watch now_

_You're still a super hot female_

_You got your million-dollar contract_

_And they're all waiting for your hot track_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_I can't wait to go back and do Japan_

_Get me lots of brand new fans_

_Osaka, Tokyo_

_You Harajuku girls_

_Damn, you've got some wicked style_

_Go_

Kelsi and Jason left the room, hand-in-hand, Jason grinning from ear to ear, a smirk growing on Kelsi's face. No one but Gabriella and Troy noticed them leave and they were _very _surprised.

_Look at your watch now_

_You're still a super hot female_

_You got your million dollar contract_

_And they're all waiting for your hot track_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting for_

_(What you waiting for)_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting for_

_(What you waiting for)_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

The spot light faded out and the lights suddenly flickered off.

"What the…" Gabriella and Taylor squealed, as a sudden small light appeared. Ryan was holding a small flashlight, a sheepish grin on his face. Gabriella soon started to brighten up when he walked past her and Troy and gave her one of their secret winks. She licked her lips and blew a kiss unseen by everyone but him. Troy's arm went limp on her shoulder and she began to panic, worrying if he had seen it, but he looked down at her oblivious to what had just happened and pecked her on the check, before receiving a flashlight from Sharpay, who was now passing them out to her guest.

"Well, aren't you guys prepared," Taylor bellowed sarcastically, in an accusing tone.

"The power always goes out in the middle of a storm, my mom warned us ahead of time, so we took the liberty of buying a few flashlights just in case." Sharpay shot back with a flat tone, turning on her pink rhinestone flashlight. As the light flickered on from the flashlight she noticed Troy was starring at her with a large smile on his adorable face. When he saw she was watching him he averted his gaze to Ryan who began to talk.

"We have to find the power generator. We have to split up…"

**Where did Kelsi and Jason run off to?** **What groups will they pick out? What is that secret wink all about? And, Why was Troy starring at Sharpay?**

**Comment Please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. **


	4. Chapter Three: Backlash

**A/N:** The next few chapters ahead are going to be kind of freaky…this one, may not be…who knows, it's your opinions I need! I have no idea what a power generator box looks like!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Backlash

_"We have to find the power generator. Will have to split up…"_ Before he could finish his sentence Gabriella cut in.

"Split…split up?!" She was hyperventilating now. Her cheeks, if you could see them, were burning red and sweat beads were starting to form on the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry Gabriella…I'll stay right by your side…I promise," Troy informed her, tightening the grip he had around her waist. Her body tensioned but she had to admit she did feel a little bit better.

"Okay, there are seven floors including the attic and basement, so, I guess it's Troy and Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay, Martha and me, Chad and Taylor, Arvin and Lisa (drama committee member and pom-pom zombie) Nick, Joe, and Kevin (band), and Kelsi and Jason. Wait! Where are Kelsi and Jason?"

"Oh…we saw them go off somewhere before the lights went out," Gabriella murmured avoiding making any eye contact with Taylor, who was watching her out of the corner of her eye. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and rested his chin on the top of her head, messaging her shoulders.

Martha and Zeke burst out with laughter, almost bouncing off of the walls, as if they were chipmunks on caffeine.

"You've…" Martha gasped through gulps of breath, "got to be kidding me. Kelsi…and…and Jason? Basketball, brainless Jason?"

"The very same one who stuck a quarter up his nose in the eighth grade as a bet for money to buy milk?" Zeke asked, no believing his ears.

"So what if he did it?" Taylor asked defensively.

"The milk only cost twenty cents, Taylor, seriously, how dumb can people be?" Martha said, sounding like a question but not meant to be answered.

"Anyway…uh, Arvin and Lisa can take the basement," Ryan said, pointing in the direction of the stairs leading down into utter darkness. The two reluctantly went, heads sagging low, flashlights in hand, "Zeke, Shar, can take the first and second floor; Chad, Taylor, the fourth floor; Gabriella, Troy, take the third floor; Nick, Kevin, Joe, stay here incase Jason and Kelsi come back give them a flashlight and tell them to check the attic." The three hotties nodded and went back to fiddling with their instruments, "If any of you see them, give them your extra flashlight and tell them to check the attic. Okay."

"Yeah." They all mumbled grumpily.

"Let's go on a little scavenger hunt now," Ryan joked as they all exited the room.

**Sharpay and Zeke**

"I didn't get to tell you how good you were on stage Sharpay." Zeke began, obliviously trying to start a conversation.

"How…sweet," She mumbled as they walked down the only hallway on the first floor. The walls were only two doors apart, so there was not a lot of walking space.

"No, really Sharpay, you have an unbelievable amount of talent."

_Drip _

"I mean you are the most talented girl at our school," Zeke continued, since Sharpay did not stop him, "You're also very pretty."

_Drip_

"I mean…" Sharpay shushed him before he could finish by placing her hand over his mouth so that they could listen to the quite.

_Drip__…Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…_

"What is that?" Zeke asked as she removed her hand from his mouth.

"I don't know, but it came from over here," Sharpay whispered, tiptoeing in the direction of the door at the end of the hall, Zeke following at her heels.

"Tell me again, why we're going in the direction of the creepy noise?" Zeke hissed, most likely upset. His shoulders were slumped over and he tried to keep his big feet from making to loud of a footstep. It was, useless.

_Drip…Drip…Drip__…_

"Don't be such a baby," she whispered as they came to the frame of the door. Sharpay placed her shaking hand on the cold brass knob and slowly turned it. The door opened with an even creepier creaking sound.

Dust covered filth was all Sharpay first saw when she stepped into the room. Then she heard the sound again.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

Sharpay side stepped a small vanity mirror and made her way to the bathtub. She slowly pulled back the curtain to reveal…nothing. There was no dripping sound. No nothing, just a dirt layered tub.

"Anything?" Zeke asked from the doorframe, not even bothering to come check himself. In reply Sharpay shook her head and closed the bath curtain.

"Baby," She mocked him as she took a step from the bathtub.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

Moist drops began to trickle down on Sharpay's forehead.

"What the…" She looked up and saw that the ceiling was dripping, "There must be a leak upstairs. Are there any towels in here?"

"Umm…" Zeke looked around the room and found a small rag on the dirt infested sink counter and tossed it over to Sharpay, "Here"

"What, you're not going to come in?"

"No, thank you." Was all he said as Sharpay cleaned her face.

Sharpay turned away from him and pulled back the bath curtain and threw the rag in the tub. Dusting off her hands she said, "Okay baby Zeke we can go now."

She got no reply and turned to the doorframe where Zeke had been standing. He wasn't there.

"Zeke?" She called stepping out into the hallway, as she took a step forward her heel broke onto something she stepped on, "Urgh, my shoe!" She pulled off her pumps and searched the ground for what she had stepped on. A flashlight? Zeke's flashlight!

**Arvin and Lisa**

Lisa had an anaconda squeeze on Arvin's arm as they made their way through the basement floor. A slight breeze passed by, blowing Lisa's red mane all around. Weird.

"So where do y-you think the gene-generator is?" Lisa stammered, letting go of his arm.

"Well," Arvin moved the rim of his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Usually, they're in the basement or outside under or behind the house."

"Well, why didn't you say that before, then maybe we wouldn't be stuck down here!" She lashed out at him with her freshly manicured nails.

"I didn't say anything because this is an old house and it's possible the generator could be somewhere else."

Lisa looked around the large basement, "Maybe not," she flashed her flashlight over a few feet away from them, at a rusted over metal box.

"You know what, that could just be it!" Arvin said running over to the box and opened it, "This is weird."

"What?" Lisa said with a jumpy tone.

"Almost every single wire here is crossed, it would take days to fix this." Arvin groaned stepping back, "We should just go back upstairs." Turning around he saw that Lisa had disappeared into darkness.

"Lisa?" Arvin called, flashing his flashlight all around the basement floor.

**Lisa**** (being dragged)**

Lisa felt the tug of the blade as she was dragged up the stairs and out of the basement. Her head hit every step as she was pulled up. The jagged blade was caught in her back and she could feel the sharp tugs here and there with every step taken. She left a trail of blood behind her, as it poured out of her body.

Her capturer came to a halt at the end of the hall on the first floor. As they entered Lisa recognized a sink and toilet. They were in a bathroom. That is where she would die. How tragic?

He lugged her onto his shoulder then threw her into a bathtub and began to run the water. He didn't even stay to watch her die. He just left her and…the running water.

* * *

**What happened to Zeke? Is Lisa going to die? Where are Kelsi and Jason? And, what about the rest of the HSM cast? Read more to find out…**

**Comment Please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. **


	5. Chapter Four: Chad goes byebye

**A/N: **Okay so there is some Troyella in this Chapter sob, not a lot though, maybe more in the next chapter, but there is also some…other couples

* * *

Chapter Four: Chad goes Bye-Bye

**Gabriella and Troy****Third**** Floor)**

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered as they walked along the pitch black hallway.

"Yeah?" He answered looking down at her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"We-We have to talk." She stuttered, watching as he dropped his arm from her shoulder, "Troy?"

"Did…did you hear that?" Troy stammered his teeth chattering as he spoke.

"Hear what?" Gabriella asked moving her flashlight around the hallway, searching every area around them.

Buzz---Buzz---Buzz---

"What was that?" Gabriella gasped, clutching onto him from fear.

"I have no idea. We should check it out." Troy suggested starting to walk in the direction of the sound. Before he could make it two feet away Gabriella pulled him to her and planted her lips on his, Troy was shocked at first then got the feel of it, as she lead him into a room.

**Sharpay**** (Second floor)**

"Zeke?" Sharpay called down the hallway as she walked along it, pumps in one hand, flashlight in another, "Zeke? This isn't funny!"

A pair of eyes watched Sharpay as she walked to end of the hallway. The figure the eyes belonged to slowly crept up behind her hands out reached ready to grab her. Sharpay stopped in front of a door, hearing muffled sounds from behind it. Turning the knob of the door it slowly creaked open reveling a dimly candle lit bedroom, with Kelsi and Jason in it. They were in a major lip-lock and as the door opened they sprang apart.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi exclaimed, pulling her sweater back on. Her hair was a mess and her lip-gloss was covering half of her face, if that was even possible.

"Hey," was all that came out of Jason's mouth as he sat himself up in the bed, "what are you doing up here?"

"You know, I could ask you guys the same thing," She beamed a devilish smile, stepping into the room, "Oh, don't stop on my account."

Kelsi frowned at Sharpay and went back to fixing her hair, Jason watching her through adoring eyes.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Kelsi finally asked.

"Well, the power went out…" Sharpay began, Jason cutting in before she could finish.

"As if we couldn't tell, "he said in a hoarse voice.

"I'll finish now if you won't interrupt me again," Sharpay growled. Jason finally nodded his head so she continued, "okay, the power went out and we've split up into groups for floors to find the generator."

"Well then, where's your group?" Kelsi said, trying to be a part of the conversation.

"I don't know…Zeke and I was checking out some creepy noise and the next thing I know I'm standing in the hallway alone with a broken heel," Sharpay said, showing them her broken pump.

'He probably wanted to get away from you, Bitch' Jason mumbled under his breath, wondering if Sharpay had heard him.

"You know Jason, when you say something under your breath you might as well say the truth, like 'you're a lazy ass jerk' or maybe 'you're the lowest of the low'?" Sharpay said sarcastically, weaving her fingers through her hair.

"I think we should at least help Sharpay find Zeke." Kelsi finally said her hair underneath its usual cap.

"Phew, whatever," Jason said, getting out of bed, placing his arm around Kelsi, "Let's go." Sharpay handed Kelsi Zeke's flashlight and they headed out the door.

**Chad and Taylor**** (fourth floor)**

Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad's neck as he kissed her passionately. Chad closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed her against the wall of the bedroom. Her skin was growing hot as they separated for a second to catch their breaths.

Out of nowhere Taylor began bouncing up and down, "I have to use the bathroom!"

Looking around the room Chad's gaze rested on a cobwebbed door, "I think that's one."

"Eww," Taylor said, then her bladder began to indicate it would have to do, "Uh, okay!" She ran to the door and thrust it open. It was even worse on the inside, but it would have to do, or she'd pee on herself.

Chad waited outside of the door arms crossed around his chest, back to the door that entered out into the hallway. His ears caught on to the sudden creaking sound coming from that direction and he turned his flashlight on the door to reveal…nothing. He shifted his gaze back onto the bathroom door waiting for Taylor to make her exit.

He could feel sudden bursts of cold air on the back of his neck that felt like someone breathing; quickly turning around his throat met the edge of an elbow, causing him a short period of time that he couldn't breathe. A hand reached out and grabbed his large afro and hauled him out of the room.

Five minutes later Taylor came out of the restroom dusting herself off.

"Chad?" She called into the darkness, since she was flashlight less, "Chad?"

**Martha (Fifth Floor)**

"Ryan?" Martha whispered, tiptoeing to a door and slightly opening it so that she could look in, "Ryan?" Her eyes darted around the room, and when she did not see him she closed to door, "Ryan? Where the hell are you?"

A cold hand rested on her bare shoulder and she shot out of her skin, "Awwwwwwww!"

"Shhhh," A familiar voice said, shushing her, by placing a finger to his lips in a shush motion, "Can you be a little quieter?"

"Ryan, you scarred me half to death! Where were you, I turned around and you were gone?" Martha exclaimed, starring into his eyes. Oh, how she wanted to run her hand through that gorgeous mane of perfect blonde hair!

"I-I had to go to the bathroom." Ryan informed her, moving his flash light in the direction of the stairs, "I've checked all the rooms up here, maybe we should wait for the gang downstairs?"

"Um…sure. I'm kind of hungry though, is there a kitchen anywhere in this mansion?"

"Yeah, on the first floor. Follow me, "Ryan grinned, leading the way to the staircase.

**Arvin (Kitchen)**

Arvin sat on a stool by the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water. He stopped looking for Lisa ten minutes ago and decided to get something to drink.

He heard footsteps approaching and placed the glow of his flashlight on the kitchen door waiting for whoever it was to come through. A few minutes later they flung open and Martha ran to the refrigerator.

"Martha, hurry up, we should be getting back to the ballroom," Ryan's commanding voice said, as he entered the room, "Arvin?" Ryan looked over at Arvin who was now getting out of his seat.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Lisa anywhere, she did a disappearing act on me?" Arvin walked over to the sink and tossed the glass cup inside, Martha claiming his seat with an apple and knife in hand. She began cutting pieces off and popping them in her mouth. The blade of the knife hit the wooden counter ever time she cut off a new piece.

Ryan walking over to Arvin whispered, "Did you find the generator?" surprised by Ryan's question he answered.

"Uh…no, we didn't find it so I guess she bolted, I left after that." Why had Arvin just lied to Ryan? Very strange!

The noise that Martha had been making was suddenly gone. Replaced with the fearful quite.

"Martha?" Ryan called in the darkness, directing his flashlight where Martha had been sitting, nothing there but the half eaten red shiny apple. Ryan walked over to the seat an examined the area. Dripping off the edge of the counter was a red puddle.

"What the hell!" Ryan exclaimed, running his fingers through the puddle, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"What?" Arvin asked a few feet away from him.

"It's-it's blood!"

When there was no reply he looked up to meet Arvin's gaze. He wasn't there.

"A-Arvin?" Ryan called into the darkness.

* * *

**What happened to Arvin and Chad? Where is Zeke? Is Lisa dead...yet? What about Martha? **

**Read on to find this out and more…**

**Comment Please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. **


	6. Chapter Five: Do you have a spare toe?

**A/N: **Sorry for such a late update, school started and my great aunt died. More on the story…

Chapter Five: Do you have a spare toe?

**Chad**** (Somewhere)**

Chad woke up strapped to a cold hard surface. A throbbing pain was growing in his neck and forehead. His eyes began to tear up as something tarred through his flesh. His screams of pain were muffled by the large piece of cloth running around his mouth. His body began to shake rapidly and he couldn't control it. A dark figure clasped onto his hand, prying it open and placing a smooth, damp object in his hand. It took him a moment to realize it was his big toe.

"Ahhhhhh!" His yell being muffled by the cloth. He squirmed around in the chair, felling the roughness of his bounding rubbing against his sweaty flesh, causing friction to redden his wrists and arms. The bone was jagged now and the flesh was half torn off from it.

The figure's hand reached out like an anaconda attacking it's pray and grabbed his hand, running his blade up and down his wrist, finally stopping over a large vain, he ran the blade through his arm, pinning it to the hand rest of the chair.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason (****First**** floor)**

They traveled down the hall huddled together, flashlights running around in all directions around them. Sharpay had a death grip on Jason's forearm and Kelsi held tightly onto his hand.

"Girls come one already," Jason bellowed, tugging out of their reach a few feet in front of them. Sharpay and Kelsi clinged to each other for support instead as they walked down the quiet hallway.

"Sharpay?" Jason called from the door at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, Jason?" She whispered as they slowly approached him.

"Was this the last place you saw Zeke?" He asked, motioning to the closed door.

"Yeah, but guys…I didn't close the door when I left, it was wide open," She informed them, gripping harder onto Kelsi's arm.

"Stay behind me guys," Jason commanded, slowly opening the door. Once they were inside the sound of running water could be heard. The water was pouring out of the bathtub and Jason ran over to the tub. It was full of dark colored water and he slowly turned the knob to turn the water off. As the water was finally off a hand shot out of the water, grabbing Jason's hand.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sharpay screamed, standing her ground beside Kelsi. Jason starred over at her with disbelief and pulled himself and what was holding on to his arm up. It was Lisa, gasping for breath. Her eyes were red and there was a long cut along the side of her neck.

Jason looked like he was about to barf and ran out of the room and into the hallway for fresh air.

"He has a problem with blood," Kelsi informed Sharpay, as they ran to the side of Lisa, helping her out of the bathtub. Her entire body was drenched and her clothes were stained with blood.

After a few gasps for breath she whispered, "Th-there's someone in this house." Sharpay wrapped her arm around Lisa's waist trying to prop her up. One side of her clothes began to become damp, but it was the feel of warm ooze sliding down her arm that caught her attention. She turned her over to Kelsi and moved the flashlight over her arm.

"Oh god, Lisa," Sharpay yelped, grabbing an old bath towel from over the sink and pressing it over the large gash on Lisa's back.

"Jason, we could really use your help!" Sharpay called into the hallway.

When there was no reply she called again, "Jason?"

**Troy and Gabriella**** (Third floor)**

"Did you hear that?" Troy said shooting up from where he laid on the bed.

"No Troy, now let's continue where we left off," Gabriella said, trying to pull his head down to hers so that she could kiss him again.

"It sounded like Sharpay screaming," Troy exclaimed climbing off of Gabriella.

"You're just imagining things, Troy," Gabriella growled sitting up to face him.

"I'd know that scream anywhere, Gabriella, and it belongs to Sharpay, if she is in trouble it would only be right to go see what's up," Troy informed her, looking around the surface of the dresser for his flashlight. When he had it he exited from the room, headed for the stairs, Gabriella not following behind him.

**Taylor**** (Fourth floor)**

"Chard? Chad?" Taylor called as she traveled down the hallway. She moved the flashlight's light all around ahead of her, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Her feet stepped on what was a loose floorboard that creaked underneath her weight startling her. She let out a small shriek then slowly began to calm down. _You're being paranoid, Taylor! Calm down. So what if you are wandering around in this house all alone? _

She continued until she heard the same floorboard creak. She knew she couldn't have stepped on anything else creaking because she was standing on stable ground. She swiftly turned around to look behind her but was greeted with darkness.

"Hello? An-anyone there?" Taylor called into the darkness, running her flashlight across the darkness of the hallway behind her.

**Ryan (Kitchen)**

Ryan ran a hand through his mane of blonde hair and starred down at his sweaty palm. His lip slightly quivered and he shook where he stood. He set his flashlight down and looked around the room. Walking over to the refrigerator he pulled the door open and grabbed a granny smith's apple in all its green glory. Sitting down in the stool opposite to the blood stained stool he took a bite out of the juicy fruit.

"Fabulous," He exclaimed, mimicking Sharpay's usual icy tone.

**What is going to happen to Chad and Lisa? Where the hell is Zeke? What is up with Gabriella?**

**Read on to find this out and more…**

**Comment Please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. **


	7. Chapter Six: Hello, Zeke!

**A/N:**This chapter is a little longer than the rest.

* * *

Chapter Six: Hello, Zeke!

**Sharpay, Kelsi, and Lisa (First Floor)**

_When there was no reply she called again, "Jason?"_

"Jason?" Kelsi began to call, handing Lisa over to Sharpay and peeping her head out into the hallway, "Jason, where are you?!"

"Kelsi, calm down, help me get Lisa to a bedroom so that we can dress her wounds. Hopefully they're not infected yet," Sharpay ordered a strong authority growing in her voice. Kelsi hesitated for a moment worrying about what Lisa had said; there was someone in this house. What if he had Jason? Sharpay called for Kelsi one more time and Kelsi quickly ran to the opposite side of Lisa.

Sharpay and Kelsi placed Lisa's weight on their shoulders and slowly dragged them along with her for a few minutes before Sharpay came to an abrupt stop in front of a golden painted metal sheet door. She kicked it open with her bare foot and guided Lisa and Kelsi inside, both of them gently placing her on the bare queen-sized mattress. A moan escaped Lisa's lips as they set her down and her eyes shoot open, starring at the surroundings around them.

"P-p-pl-please h-h-he-help m-me," Lisa whinnied, placing a death grip on Sharpay's arm.

"Urr…Kelsi, please, go get some more towels from the bathroom," Sharpay said, pulling Lisa's fingers off of her and wrapping a stray bed sheet around Lisa's wound.

"B-but you heard what she said," Kelsi murmured, cupping her fingers together, 'There is someone in this house. Someone did this to her!"

"Kelsi, I really do not need this right now. Man up and get some fucking towels." Sharpay barked, glaring up at her.

"B-but…"

"Do you want her to bleed to death?" Sharpay asked all traces of anger leaving her voice, being replaced with seriousness.

"No!" Kelsi exclaimed starring down at the paling Lisa.

"Then get some god damn towels!"

**Gabriella (Third Floor)**

Gabriella sat down on the white linen sheet covered bed and placed the glare of her flashlight onto a ticking clock. They had been there for almost two hours. It was unbelievable. She had decided not to follow Troy because she wanted to meet up with someone, who was supposed to be on the third floor ten minutes ago.

Her thoughts were suddenly clouded by the sound of footsteps heading in the direction of the room she was in. A smile grew on her face as she skipped to the door. One the footsteps came to a stoop she pulled the door open and tugged the figure of the person behind it inside.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella was starring at someone she hadn't planned to see up there. Taylor.

A relieved smile was forming at the corners of Taylor's mouth, and then they quickly turned into a frown, "Have you seen Chad? H-he disappeared and I can't find him anywhere!"

"He's probably somewhere goofing off, Taylor, don't worry." Gabriella cooed, growing a little annoyed, "Maybe he's downstairs."

"Yeah, let's go check," Taylor suggested, almost having to drag Gabriella out of the room.

**Troy (Second Floor)**

"Sharpay?" Troy whispered into the darkness. It took him five minutes to realize that Gabriella didn't even bother to come with him to make sure that Sharpay was okay. _Something is really different about her_, Troy thought to himself as he walked down the creepily silent hall. _Ever since the end of summer break it's been like I've been trying to progress in our relationship and she is stuck in some other fantasy world. _Troy felt a sudden rush of guilt for thinking what he was thinking about. Sharpay. _These days it seems like Sharpay is the only one changing in a good way!__ Chad and Taylor were becoming romantically annoying, rubbing their 'as oneness' in his face, Zeke was no different than last year, chasing after Sharpay, and Ryan and Gabriella seemed to like to spend a lot of time together._

"Sharpay?" He called again, stopping in his tracks when he heard muffled sounds. He followed the sounds to a large wooden door, and then…they stopped all together. Troy began to breakout in a cold sweat, his blood beginning to run high. Placing his hand on the knob he swung the door open to reveal…darkness.

He flicked on his flashlight and took a step inside. He bumped into a desk that was placed a few feet from the door, "Sharpay?"

"Mwafhd," the sounds began again. The loud thumping of a chair came from a few feet to his left and he slowly walked over to it following the direction of the noise, his hand extended before him.

He stopped when he felt his hand meet the cool, damp flesh of someone's face.

"Mwafhd," The sound came again from what he was touching and ran his beam down at the object.

"Chad?" Troy shrieked, a puzzled expression growing on his face, and then he saw it. A small piece of skin wrapped a chiseled bone. A toe.

"What the…" Troy began but was cut off by Chad's muffled pleas. Troy removed the piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth and legs and arms.

Helping him up, he said, "Chad, what the hell happened to your toe?"

"Someone jumped me from behind when I was waiting for Taylor to get out of the restroom. Motherfucker cut off my toe!" Chad screamed as Troy perched him up on the desk. Ripping a piece of his shirt off, he wrapped it around the area on his foot missing his toe.

"Troy, we have to get out of here! There is one crazy bastard here," Chad stammered, getting to his feet.

"What about the girls, Taylor…Gabriella, Sharpay?" Troy said, wincing when he said Gabriella's name.

"They'll be okay," Chad stammered, "but Troy, the downstairs doors…"

"Yeah?"

**Gabriella and Taylor (First Floor)**

"The door is locked!" Taylor screamed, ramming her shoulder into it.

"What do you mean it's locked?" Gabriella said, turning the knob this way and that.

"I mean the god damned door won't open, Gabriella," Taylor hissed, placing all her weight on her shoulder as she tried to ram it open.

Gabriella began to take part in the ramming but soon stopped when she remembered something.

"Taylor?" Gabriella called a dazed expression as she realized something.

"Yeah," Taylor asked out of breath from ramming.

"Wouldn't the band know another way out? I mean, Ryan told me that they performed in this house for their parents Christmas party last year."

"To hell with them, I'm leaving here the old fashion way. Through the god damn door." She bellowed ramming her shoulder into the door yet again.

**Sharpay and Lisa (First Floor)**

"Lisa, hold on, Kelsi will be back any minute," Sharpay.

"N-no Sharpay, K-Kelsi isn't coming back…h-he's got her already…y-you have to get a-away, t-trust n-no one…" Lisa's stopped breathing and she began to slowly fade into the dark pith of death.

"Lisa? Lisa! LISA!" Sharpay yelled, shaking Lisa's limp body furiously, "Wake up!"

"Sharpay!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind her.

"Z-Zeke?" Sharpay whispered looking up to see him standing above her. She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, plunging her face into his chest as she cried.

"Shhh, shhh." He said, trying to calm her down, "It's going to be okay."

"Where-where did you go?" Sharpay asked, starring up him with tear stained eyes.

"Somewhere…that I don't want to go again. Let's go downstairs and wait for the others?" He suggested as she slowly pulled away from him.

Suddenly Sharpay's stomach began to growl and she wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to hide her growing hunger.

"Maybe we should stop by the kitchen first?" He asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Um…okay," Sharpay answered, starring down at Lisa's dead body, "You seem very calm!"

"I've been around a dead body before…my dad worked for the CSI. He did autopsies."

"I didn't know that!" Sharpay exclaimed starring at him with disbelief.

"You've never asked." Was all he said as he guided her to the downstairs kitchen.

* * *

**Where the hell is Arvin? What's up with Zeke? What has happened to Martha and Kelsi?**

**Read on to find this out and more…**

**Comment Please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. **


	8. Chapter Seven: Make um say Ahhhh!

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! School exams started.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Make um say Ahhhhh!

**Sharpay and Zeke (Kitchen)**

"Sharpay, are you okay?" Zeke asked starring over at where Sharpay was perched on the small stool.

"Where the hell have you been Zeke? Lisa is dead! How do we know if the others aren't either?" Sharpay asked in a shaky tone. Her body felt numb and she was wishing was anywhere but there.

"Sharpay, it's going to be okay," Zeke said trying to calm her down, rubbing the back of his neck as sweat slowly poured down his spine.

"No it's not, and on top of that it's like an oven in here," Sharpay rambled on feeling a thin layer of sweat growing on her body, "Can you open up a window?" Sharpay rested her head on the counter top and waited for any kind of breeze. But when she looked up all she saw was Zeke trying to pry the window open.

"Zeke…you have got to be kidding me," Sharpay exclaimed getting up from where she sat and gliding over to where Zeke stood.

"It's like glued shut or something," Zeke complained trying to pull the window up.

"Uh…let me do it," Sharpay belted after a moment of watching Zeke hilarious efforts. When she tried all that opened were the flood gates of fear and anger growing in Sharpay's mind, "It won't open!"

"I think I know that already!" Zeke exclaimed rubbing his sore hands together. They felt dry and rough, and a burning sensation was running through them.

"Try the door," Sharpay commanded, pointing over to a small hole like exit, cloaked in darkness.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zeke murmured, pointing his flashlight over the hole, but it was still as dark as ever.

"Just go!" Sharpay barked, opening up the freezer and pulling out a large, squared ice cube.

**Gabriella (Ballroom)**

"Joe? Nick? Kevin?" Gabriella called as she entered the ballroom. It was not as dark as the other rooms, she could still make out the outlines of the instruments and the tables pushed back against the walls. She felt a chill creep up her spine as she closed the door behind her.

"Guys, is anyone here?" She whispered into the darkness.

"I'm here." A familiar voice said in a sing song voice she had been waiting to hear all night. She jumped as a warm hand rested on her shoulder and twirled her around. Her lips met cool, damp ones and a rush of excitement flowed through her. As they pulled apart a smile broke out onto her face.

"Ryan!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck as he planted his lips on hers once again. When they finally pulled apart both of them were gasping for breath, "What are you doing down here?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Ryan informed her, running his hand through her mane of dark hair, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Gabriella asked him biting down on her lip. This was not going good. No good conversation began with 'We need to talk'. It usually ended with 'It's not you, it's me' or 'it's not you, no wait, it is you'.

"Have you told him yet?" Ryan asked growing suddenly serious.

"Told who what, exactly?" Gabriella said, trying to make this go on as long as possible.

"God damn it Gabriella! Have you told Troy about us?" Ryan asked again starting to grow a little tempered.

"I haven't really gotten the chance to…" Gabriella began but was cut off by Ryan's groan.

"Gabriella…that is it! I hate that you keep me in the dark. You don't want to break up with Troy, yet, you enjoy cheating on him with me! It's like you want two, way different meals."

"What are you talking about Ryan?" Gabriella asked him growing slightly confused since they somehow shifted to the topic of food.

"I'm saying, either you end it with Troy…or we have to quit doing what we're doing!" Ryan lashed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Gabriella was frozen in shock at what he'd just said. She loved Troy but she _loved _Ryan. He was her equal, her everything. But, Troy…well, he was Troy. He was the school's hottie and she didn't want to lose him.

"I-I can't Ryan…if I break-up with him, everyone at East High will hate me!" Gabriella answered beginning to cry.

"It's me…or them Gabriella! Make your choice!" Ryan exclaimed, placing his hands on Gabriella's shoulders.

"Ryan…I-I can't," Gabriella stammered her head hanging low. Ryan dropped his hands from her shoulders and took a step back away from her.

"You mean you won't."

**Troy and Chad (Balcony)**

"How do you know the doors are locked?"

"The bastard kept on rambling on, on how someone locked him inside the house. Looks like he had a partner and he was double crossed." Chad informed him, taking in the fresh air.

"So there are two of them, one of them has locked everyone inside the house and their running around attacking people!" Troy exclaimed running a hand through his mane of hair.

"Troy, calm down! All we have to do is climb down from here, get the doors opened and the girls and everyone else can get out of there." Chad said looking down over the ledge of the balcony, "It looks like there is a rope attached to the banister. If I can reach far enough I can grab onto it and climb down."

"This is crazy!" Troy exclaimed taking a step back.

"Crazier than a killer on the loose in this place? …I didn't think so," Chad stated the facts and made his way toward the rope. Inching further and further off of the edge. Troy held onto Chad's legs, making sure they were as far as possible from the otherside of the balcony wall.

"I got it," Chad yelled up after a long moment, "Let me go!"

Troy was hesitant, not wanting to let go of his best friend's legs.

"Just let me go, Troy," Chad sighed, his hands rubbing against the rough texture of the rope.

Troy groaned and let his best friend's legs loose. They slowly slid off the side of the wall banister and Troy could hear the thump of Chad's body slamming into the wall that was accented by a loud groan.

"Are you okay?" Troy called, peeping over the railing.

"Yeah, just a little sore," Chad answered dangling on the rope like a Christmas ornament.

Troy was starting to like the plan until he heard the sound of Chad screaming as he tumbled down to his demise.

All Troy could hear was the sound of Chad's screaming, being unable to see him actually fall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**Where is Arvin and Zeke? What happened to Martha and Kelsi? What is going on between Ryan and Gabriella?**** How did Chad's plan go horribly wrong?**

**Read on to find this out and more…**

**Comment Please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. **


End file.
